Chara/Peopletale
Fusionx963 takes the role of Chara in Peopletale. Profile Personality Ian was very hyperactive. He had many different interests. He liked to draw, flex, play video games (his favorite being Minecraft), and do origami, among other things. He had Autism and ADHD, both of which were highly functioning. Appearance Ian wears a blue shirt with a green stripe in the middle, a pair of blue jeans, brown shoes, glasses, and an Omnitrix watch he got for a birthday. Biography Ian came from a broken family. His dad was abusive to him and his mom. He decided to run away. He took a kitchen knife, a flashlight, some food, a pillow, a blanket and a plushie that was very valuable to him. Eventually, he ran away from home. He saw a mountain and thought it would make good shelter. When he got in the mountain, he saw a massive hole in the ground. He thought to himself, "Oh no, this is THAT mountain." His foot got caught on a root and he fell down the hole. He cried out in pain. He cried for his parents, he didn't think of how far they were, he just wanted help. He could hear footsteps approaching. He thought it was his mom or dad. He kept yelling. What he heard next was a child's voice. This child would turn out to be JuicyLovesMK. He brought Ian to his Juicy's house. (More to be added) Relationships Faxs the Skeleton Faxs is Ian's adoptive father. He treated Ian better than his Ian's own biological father. Furryfox84 Furryfox84 is Ian's other adoptive father. JuicyLovesMC Juicy is Ian's adoptive brother. They were very nice to each other when they were alive. Non-cannon Slayer Sans Slayer Sans is Ian's friend along with Magic Sans. Magic Sans Magic Sans is Ian's friend along with Slayer Sans. Skull Skull is another friend of Ian's. They both wear Omnitrixes. In Battle Attacks His attacks are based off of aliens from the Ben 10 franchise. *He starts out with various fire attacks, like Toriel. This is referencing Heatblast from Ben 10. *Various blue shards come at random directions. These will harm you if you make contact with them. This references Diamondhead. *A large ball bounces off the inside edges of the bullet board. This is referencing another of Ben's aliens: Cannonbolt. *Drops of green goop come from various sides and will deal Karmic Retribution. This is inspired by Goop. *Eventually, Ian presses his Omnitrix one last time, and the symbol appears on the center of his shirt. He then says, "Ultimate Ian!" His eyes glow a bright vivid green. Any attacks done to Ian will only deal 1 damage, no matter how strong. His HP is fully restored. He combines many of the previous attacks together. He uses Gaster Blasters that have green eyes and deal tremendous damage. Finally, he reduces the size of the bullet board to restrict the Protagonist's SOUL. Ian then fires an unavoidable energy blast that reduces the Protagonist's HP to one femto point (10−17) and destroys the FIGHT button. After that, he starts an interrogation. You answer a series of questions and he determines if you are fit to play the game again. Dialogue * Hey. * I'm Ian. * Now, I'm probably supposed to thank you for bringing me back to life. * But y'know what? * NO! * I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT! * YOU DON'T DESERVE A THANKS!! * I don't understand! * You killed everyone! EVERYONE!! * Even my parents!! * They weren't my birth parents, but that's besides the point!! * Everything the monsters worked for, wiped out, in 1 day! * At least, I assume it was 1 day. * ANYWAY, if you leave this place, you'll kill everyone else on the surface!! * I can't allow that! * I have HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD it with your killing!! * I will stop you! * I'll succeed where others have failed!! * I swear on my own grave. * So... "Human"... * You won't just have a bad time... * I'm gonna give you... * T h e w o r s t t i m e o f y o u r l i f e !! Underpost Ian Fatal.png|Fatal Mafiatale Ian.png|Formal Mafiatale Mad Ian.png|Formal (Angery) Mafiatale Sad Ian.png|Formal (Crying) Ian's Cosplay.png|Danny Phantom Cosplay Shift Ian.png|Storyshift Trivia * Fusion made Ian's theme "The Sum of One's Parts" because it's his favorite song from either of the Determination Albums from Bandcamp. * The reason Ian's attacks are based off of Ben 10 is because he loved watching the show. Category:The Fallen Role Category:Chara Category:Peopletale Category:Real People Category:Male Category:Human Category:Self-insert